With love
by Cat in Dark
Summary: "To be loved or to be in love, no matter which side are you on, it is not going to be easy." Contains smut. Pairings: 10051, D18 & TBC
1. Chapter 1

My eyes were opened, but it was just pitch blackness. I could not see anything. My throat is dry from the gag that was shoved into my mouth while my legs and arms feels numb from being tied. I have no idea how long has passed since he last came to see me. I grimaced and shuddered at the thought of what happened the last time he was here. Suddenly, I heard the sound of the door opening. I curled up instinctively and tried and move further up the bed that I was lying on.

"How is my dear Shou-chan today?" He asked in a sweet, sickening voice. As I hear the sound of his footsteps getting closer, I started trembling even more. I heard his chuckle. "Maa maa, is Shou-chan scare of me? I am so hurt…" He placed one of his hands on my arm, memories of what happened the last time came rushing into my brain and I being to panic. But I do not dare move, I know that if I resist it will be worst. But as usual, he saw through me. "Shou-chan~ You do not have to be scare of me. I will not do anything bad to you…. As long as you be my good little Shou-chan…." He whispered to my ears before nibbling it. A small, muffled noise escaped my throat. "So are you going to be a good boy today?" He asked but it was more like a statement than question. I nodded weakly.

"Good boy." He said as removed my gag. Before I could catch my breath, he kissed me, pushing his tongue in deeply. Meanwhile, he undo my blind. The light was strong so it did not hurt my eyes. I see his eyes looking into mine as he continued kissing me. I know what he wants from me at this moment, I pushed my tongue weakly back at his as I closed my eyes again, playing along with his. I could tell his is smirking without having the need to look at him.

Finally, he pulled away and I was allowed to catch my breath. As I breathed in deeply, I looked at him. He was just sitting on the bed, looking at me with those eyes that scares me so much. "Bya..kuran-san…" My voice was so hoarse that it did not sound like me at all. "Maa maa, is Shou-chan thirsty?" I didn't like the sound of that, I shook my head furiously as a bad feeling ran down my spine. He released my hands and legs from the ropes and pulled me into a position where I am on my knees, with his crotch right in my face.

I looked at him with bewildered eyes. He was carrying his trademark smile, but his eyes were not smiling. There was no question in what he wants me to do. With my trembling hands, I reached out to unzip his pants. I gulped as his half-erected manhood was release into my sight. It was not my first time doing or seeing this but I just can't get used to it no matter how many times we have done it. Bracing myself, I took his thing into my mouth. I hear him humming as he place a hand on my head and pat it gently. That hand could also very well hurt me at anytime too. I being to bobbed my head up and down while sucking it hardly. The faster I get it done and over with the better.

"Shou-chan," He called and I shuddered at his voice. "I am not going to come like that and you should know it… You need to swallow me more deeply.." With that, he pushed my head, forcing his manhood to go deeper into my throat, causing me to gag. I tried to pulled away but his hands held me there. "Now as you suck me off, use your tongue to massage me…" I had no choice but to obey. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I did what he said. I could feel it twitching in my mouth and I know he is close. Without warning, he came into my mouth. But he still refuses to let me go till I drank every single last drop of his cum. Finally, after I have swallowed everything, he let me go and I started to cough and choked.

"Was that good, Shou-chan?" He asked me. I nodded as I looked at him. "Maa maa, Shou-chan, where are your manners?" He said in a teasing manner but it was more like a threat to my ears. "Than..Thank you, Byakuran-san." I said as calmly as possible. He smiled and kissed me again. "Shou-chan," He whispered to my ears and I let out a involuntarily whimper, "Open up your legs." Unwilling, I slowly forced my legs which were still numb to open up. "That is not enough, more." He said. As tears continue to flow, I used my hands to open my legs to the widest I could manage. I see his smirk as his fingers traced down my penis then to my ball which caused me to whimper again. "Shou-chan~ You should stop crying so much now… I will give you more to cry about later…." He pushed a finger into my unprepared hole and I yelp out in surprise and discomfort.

"You are still so tight after all those times?" My fingers dug into my thighs as he pushed another finger in and started to stretch me. "Please….stop…." I cried out as I looked at his smug face. "But Shou-chan!" He childish voice hurts my ears and shook my soul now as I felt a third finger was in. "This is just the starting! I have not touch you for 3 days, you don't think I was just going to end with the blowjob now do you?" His fingers reached deep into me and played with the bunch of nerves which send me crying and screaming.

"NOOO! PLEASE STOP! AHHHH!" I screamed, "BYAKURAN-SAN! PLEASE!" I could hear his chuckled in between my screams and moans. I felt his fingers pulled out and the next thing I knew was pain. He pushed his thing deep into me without any hesitation. More tears flowed and my mouth was wide open but I could not make any sound. "You are still as tight as when I first took you, Shou-chan." He breathing was heavier now. "I think I should stick something up here during the times when I am not using it…" He said with a smirk. I shook my head and tried to pushed his away weakly. "Pl…ease… Byaku..ran..-san… it hurts…. Please….." I begged. He grabbed hold of both my hands and pinned them down above my head with a single hand.

"We both know that is not going to happen." With that, he pulled out before thrusting in hard and deeply. He repeated his actions as I screamed. Pain and pleasure mixed and I could no longer tell what was what. I no longer know if I was screaming in pain or pleasure and what I was screaming at all. I hear him calling my name. I could no longer think about anything and my mind went blank as I climax. Soon after, I could feel Byakuran-san cumming in me. He then french kiss me again. His lips moved downwards and licked one of my nipples. I shuddered and let out a small whimper. "No more… enough….please…" I cried as I felt him getting hard inside of me again. "No, it was not enough Shou-chan," He flipped me over so I am on my knees now. "I will never get enough of you." He bit my neck, so hard that it bleed and I yelled in pain. He begin to thrust in and out again as he lick up the blood that was flowing out of the wound.

"Cry more, Shou-chan. Call out more of my name. Till you can't live without me, I don't want to pull out." I screamed and cried, begging him to stop, but all my begs fell on deaf ears. I came again and again till I lost count on how many times did I cum and how many times did he cum inside of me. Last thing I remember was his kiss and the smug expression he wore before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Byakuran-san, Cavallone Don is here." Kikyo announced with a bow. Byakuran, who was sitting on the couch, nodded as he took another piece of marshmallow into his mouth. Kikyo bowed again before inviting the Bucking Horse in and leaving the two bosses alone to talk.

"Yo Byakuran," Dino greeted, "You look like you are in a good mood." Byakuran hummed happily as he watched Dino took a sit opposite him, "Of course, Shou-chan always brighten my day!"

"You should control yourself," Dino said with a carefree attitude, "If you break him, we are all going to go through hell."

"Maa maa, I am always gentle with Shou-chan…" Dino snickered, "You don't seriously think I am going to believe that now, do you?" Byakuran smiled, "So what brings you here today?"

"Nothing much," Dino replied as he light up a smoke, "I am just getting away from the house, Kyouya is being difficult again." He ended with a sigh. "You spoil him too much." Byakuran pop another marshmallow. "What did he want this time?"

"The usual, to leave the house. I keep telling him it is still not safe in his current condition. He got mad and started kicking and punching me to prove me wrong." Dino scratched his head and Byakuran laughed. "He stills thinks that you are on Tsu-chan side? Maa maa, you are quite a good actor aren't you?"

Dino expression darken with a smirk, "Of course, after all, I did a lot of things to make sure that his trust in me stays intact."

"Even if it means killing your tutor and tricking Tsu-chan into bringing their ten years ago self here so we can kill them. Aww~ Love is such a great force."

Dino just smiled, "Since we are on the topic, have you found Tsuna yet?"

"Seems like they have not settle down yet." Byakuran said with a shrug. "_He_ will inform us when the time is right."

"Well, I guess we have to wait then."

"You are sure obsessed with finding Tsu-chan."

"Of course, he is a threat to me after all. Everything I have now can be gone in a instant if he appears…"

"You are a 'M', aren't you?" Byakuran said with a serious look. "NO! I AM NOT!" Dino screamed, "What gave you that idea?" Byakuran laughed, "I just can't understand why are you going through all this trouble. After all, you have the power to make Hibari-chan summit to you without going through all this trouble…"

"But it would be pointless then, to just have his body and not his heart."

"_I never had his heart…" _Byakuran thought as he looked at his marshmallow. Dino noticed the change in Byakuran's attitude.

"You have nothing else on your schedule today do you? Let's go out for a drink." He quickly suggested before allowing Byakuran's mind to run wild. If that happens, everyone is going to hell. "Sure," Byakuran agreed, "But I am coming back before nightfall."

"Cut the boy some slack. You just had him yesterday, didn't you?"

"But I can't help it!" Byakuran whined like a kid, "Shou-chan is just adorable, especially when he cries… I can never get enough of him! You should understand my feelings!"

"Don't ask me, I am not a 'S' like you." Dino said with a sigh while Byakuran smiled happily, "But you are! You are just in denial!"

"AM NOT!" Dino augured back as they exited the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long time I took but as I mentioned before I wrote this out of impulse so I wasn't really sure of how to proceed with the story.<strong>

**So a little background before you guys continue reading.  
>Basically, the timeline of the story is after the choice battle whereby the gang lost. In this story, Shouichi is captured and taken away by Byakuran while Hibari is severely hurt in his battle and Dino "hid" him from the rest. Well, the rest of it I guess you guess can guess it...<strong>

**A short chapter but I hope you guys have enjoyed it and I will try to update soon~ Also, just a question, which pairing would you like to see "action" next? (Obviously referring to between 10051 and D18) Anymore pairings/suggestions you would like to see please tell me in the review and I will try to put them in.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shouichi woke up with a start, thankfully finding himself in a normal sleeping position and a empty room. His whole body was aching and if he could, he would just lay on the bed till the pain go away. But at the same time, he needs a shower badly. His body was sticky and he stink. Groaning, he unwillingly pulled himself into a sitting position. He looks out of the only window in the room, the sun is up high in the sky so he guessed it is about noon. There was no clock in the room. In fact, there is practically nothing in the spacious, white room except basic necessity as Byakuran deem them unnecessary to be around his Shou-chan.

Shouichi winced as he got off the bed and head towards the bathroom. Every movement caused every part of his body to scream. Finally, he got to the shower. The water felt heaven as it ran down his body. But as how there is darkness accompany with light, there is a hell next to every heaven. Next comes his mentally debate every time he takes a shower, the lily-scented shampoo. It was specially custom-made ordered by Byakuran so there are only two people in the world who will have this scent clinging to their skin.

Shouichi sighed in defeat as he pump the shampoo out of its bottle. Everything in the room was designed in the way that it will remind Shouichi of Byakuran's presence and actions. Shouichi flinched at the last thought as it reminded him again about the night activities they engaged in and shook his head violently before rinsing himself clean quickly and got out of the shower. He dried himself before unwillingly putting on a long white sleeved shirt, which reaches half-way down his thighs, that he picked out from all other shirts which have previously belonged to Byakuran. All other articles of clothing are forbidden to Shouichi as according to Byakuran; One, it will be faster when he needs Shouichi to be naked and two, no one else will see Shouichi since no one is ever allowed in the room. Not thoughts that comfort Shouichi in anyway.

After getting dressed, Shouichi got his meal out from the fridge and ate it without heating it up. Once he was done, he left the plate on the coffee table and lean back on the couch while staring out of window in the room. It was his only form of entertainment. But the building that he was located in is so tall, the only thing he every see is the sky and nothing else. Shouichi sighed and fell to his sides. He don't want to cry or think or feel anything about his situation now, but yet, he can't get rid of the feeling of Byakuran is watching him, calling and even touching him though he knows that he is not in the room now. Shouichi whimpered at the feelings as he curled up into a ball and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up from his nap, feeling slightly better than before, just slightly. He sat up took a quick scan around the room and knew that the herbivore is not here nor anyone else.<p>

The room he's in was filled with many books and electronic games in genre that Hibari favours. For the first few days of his recuperation, those things did well in passing his time. But now, they are all useless since he is fully recovered. He fell back onto the bed as he stared up at the skylights window. Everything happened so suddenly. One moment he was napping on the roof of his beloved Namimori then the next thing he know, here he was in this world which according to the herbivore, is ten years in the future. Not like that was much of a problem to him, he still got to fought so it was fine. But what was irritating him is the herbivore of this era. The Bucking Horse was interfering too much in his matters and worst of all, no matter how hard Hibari tries to ignore it, the Dino of this era looks at him in a way which unnerves him. But now, he don't want to think about that herbivore, he just want to get out of here.

The window was out of the question since they are on the third floor and Dino makes sure that they are locked. Fighting his way out is practically impossible since his tonfa were confiscated and there are guards everywhere. Fighting bare-handed was a no problem for Hibari but he knew very well that one against god-knows-how-many guards without a weapon….

But then again, it is Hibari here we are talking about, he does what he wants. He got off the bed and went to the door. "HERBIVORES OUTSIDE," he yelled, "OPEN THE DOOR."

"I am sorry Hibari-sama!" The guards outside responded, "But Boss said no matter what happened, we must never, ever unlock the door!"

"Open this door now or I will bite you to death." Hibari tone was deadly and promising. Outside, the guards were frightened and torn. Hibari could hear their scared voices but he knows that they are not going to unlock the door. He looked around the room and picked out what he need. He held up the chair and with all his force, threw it against the door. The chair's leg broke off but the door did not even budge. Hibari could hear the guards outside screaming for help but more importantly, he realized something which send him into a bigger killing mood. The door is made of iron!

Out of pure anger, Hibari started throwing everything within his reach against the iron door. "**SOMEONE CALL THE BOSS!**" He heard someone shouted from the other side. _"That herbivore is dead once I see him!" _ Hibari thought as he continued raging.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the late update cause I have been caught in a lot of stuffs. I promise you guys some "nice details" in the next chp!<p>

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Shou-chan~! You are spacing out again!" Shouichi snapped out and looked apologetically at Byakuran. "I'm sorry Byakuran-san, I guess I am getting sleepy…"**_

"_**Hmm…" Suddenly, Byakuran pulled Shouichi into his arms. "Bya-bya-byaku.." Shouchi stuttered as he was shocked by the sudden action. " Be a good boy and sleep." Byakuran said as he tighten his hold. **_

"_**But but bu-"**_

"_**Or I am going to kiss you." Byakuran declared and lean in his head to prove his words. Shouchi squirmed and quickly bend his head down, shutting his eyes tight. "All right!All right! I am sleeping!" Though he could not see, he know that Byakuran was smirking in triumph. But he was too tired to think about it, soon, he fell asleep in the warmth of Byakuran's embrace and the gentle touch of his hand on his head.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Feels warm.."<em> Shouichi thought as he slowly open his eyes, then it struck him and he quickly pushed himself up. "Bya, Byakuran-san!"

"Oh Shou-chan, had a nice sleep?" Byakuran asked with his usual angelic smile. Shouichi shuddered and nodded meekly. He realised that there was a scent of alcohol from Byakuran who hardly drinks unless he is either in a extremely foul mood or extremely happy, though he was curious, he dare not ask. Though from the looks of it, it might be the latter. Byakuran brought his hand up and caressed Shouichi's cheek. Shouichi looked at Byakuran meekly, he would do almost anything to know what is going though the man's head now.

"Shou-chan, let's play a game."

"_Ok, bad idea." _Shouichi thought as he stared as Byakuran and trying to keep his poker face on.

"Don't worry, it is not something bad, "Byakuran assured him, "Not totally anyway. Would you like to step out of this room?" He asked with a sweet smile. Shouichi couldn't hide his surprise at the question, and his brain felt like they just hit a wall from trying to comprehend what Byakuran just said. Out? To the outside world?

"O..Out?" Was all Shouichi managed to say after a minute long of silence and Byakuran nodded in respond. Shouichi continued to stared at Byakuran as his brain tries to work out what is the man planning with this move.

"Of course there is a catch behind it, but the motive of this game is just for my personal entertainment. It is a simple game, all you have to do is just obey and carry out my instructions. And for each one done, you will be awarded a certain amount of points. Once you accumulated enough points, I will let you step out of this room."

Shouichi looked away, he can already guessed the nature of the game but…

"All right, I'll do it." Shouichi looked at Byakuran with determined eyes. Even though the chances are slim, but as long as he can leave this place, he would have a chance to escape and rejoin with Tsuna and the gang…

"Good, there is the rule book. Have a good look at it while I am in the shower." Byakuran said as he pointed to a white booklet lying on the table, he then leaned in and whispered in Shouichi's ear, "I look forward to your choice…" With a smirk, he got up and head for shower.


End file.
